


以礼还礼

by TheYellowHouse



Series: 极东黑道三部曲 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 杀了那个男人后，王耀将手枪连同一部分自己留在了本田邸，并没奢望能够活着重返此地——更想不到自己回来时还带着一位少女的请求。*日本黑道paro，组长菊x退隐杀手耀*受中村文的小说《阎魔》片段启发而来的突发产物，部分展开有雷同*前情是王耀以叛逃为代价刺杀组长、帮助菊上位，现正用洗白后的身份在一所中学任教完成于2018年3月，现补档。
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Series: 极东黑道三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1024782
Kudos: 2





	以礼还礼

“上个月起，他们就不断骚扰我们家，说些很可怕的话，什么砍右手、把我卖掉之类的……爸爸当然是答应这个月初还钱了。但是明明给了钱，他们还来。爸爸终于发火说要报警，那之后已经过去三天，都还没有回家来。”

从学生手中接过已经被冲得尝不出味道的茶，王耀再次环视了一遍这个堆满东西的客厅。说是客厅，其实不过是将沙发床折叠起来、两用矮凳推到中间，权当沙发和茶几的一小片空间罢了。他将视线移回学生脸上。

“报警了吗？”

“没有，……不，其实是好几次拿起手机，但最后也没能拨出去。”林晓梅仰起脸，攥紧了裙摆，“一想到警察跟他们可能也是一伙的，就什么也做不了。老师，拜托您了，能陪我去跟他们交涉，请他们放了爸爸吗？只要爸爸能回家，多少钱我们都会还的。”

“……我只是个中学老师，不会被理睬的。”

王耀只能如此回答。尽管有跟黑道打交道的经验，从离开本田组的那一刻起，他就放弃了插足这类事情的立场。事实状况更麻烦，他还是杀害原来的本田组组长的元凶之一，如果在组员前露脸，有被报复甚至是被杀的可能。

这些瓜葛林晓梅并不知道。此刻见他面露难色，她低下脑袋，结果积蓄已久的泪珠啪地一声落在了桌面上。面前递来一张纸巾。她接过，抬头对上王耀苦笑的脸。

“真是的，别哭啊。”

最终王耀还是带她上了车。“总之，先过去看看情况，至少能探听出令尊的下落。”他缓声道。“别太担心，他们虽然是黑道但也有分寸。”

林晓梅有些不确定地点头。

“老师之前见过黑道吗？”

“远远地看过他们收账吧。”

“就像是向店铺收保护费那样的？”

“没错。没有你想象的可怕啦，只比学校里的不良稍微可怕一点点。”

她噗笑出声。

车拐进小路，在一间窗上贴着“高城信贷”字样的小事务所门口停下。拉起手刹，王耀深深吐了一口气。他不敢奢望这间事务所里的人会守规矩，只能祈祷两年过去本田组若众已经换了一拨人，不会将他认出来。

“在这里等着，别下车。”

他下车，迈步进门。接待员笑容满面地迎上来，在听明他的来意后笑容消失。不一刻，办公室里刚刚还在打电话、敲键盘的社员都不见了，而三个满脸凶相的男子横在了王耀面前。“你谁呀？”中间的男子率先发难，语气像打发小混混。

三个打手都是生面孔，令王耀暗自松了口气。

“我是林先生的朋友，受她女儿所托过来的。”

对方翻了个白眼。

“现在是什么状况我们也明白。钱要多少都会还的，但家主不在，一个小姑娘如何筹钱？总之，能不能先把林先生放了。”

“这条街上的规矩不知道吗？林自己惹麻烦不看对象，我们还没教训够呐！不想陪他一起吃苦头的话就滚开！”

尽管早有心理准备，王耀心里还是升起了一股不痛快。若有机会见到本田菊，他一定要提醒他注意新人素质——想到这里他心中一动。

“喂，说你呢，怎么不说话了！”

要论动手，这三人一起上都不是王耀的对手，但王耀无视了他们，掉转身，快步踏出事务所大门。他一上车，林晓梅就满脸担心地凑上来：“怎么样？”

“还在他们手里，他们不肯放人。”王耀边说边扭动车钥匙。

“那我们怎么办？”

“去找他们的老大。”

“咦？”

反正都是要暴露了，与其在这里跟小卒纠缠，还不如直接驱车吃将。望着后视镜中林晓梅张大嘴巴，王耀心中叹息，自己好不容易建立起来的正直清廉的普通人形象就此毁于一旦了。

“到了目的地，你也要下车。记住不要主动开口，谈话交给我来负责。”

车开到一座和宅面前。看见那矮矮的白墙，以及用遒劲毛笔字书“本田”二字的木名牌，林晓梅扒在驾驶座上战战兢兢开口：

“老师，您认识这家的主人吗？”

“算是吧。”

她还准备说些什么，一个黑西装男子不知从何处冒出来，铁青着脸，走近正在摇下车窗的王耀。“你这家伙，居然还敢在这里出现。”

王耀回以微笑，“泽城，好久不见。”

“你不要命吗？”

“麻烦你代我向本田菊通报一下，就说是王耀求见。”

“组长不在。”

“那我就在这里等他。要不了多久，我想他会自己叫你请我进去的。”

泽城瞪着王耀，几秒后，狠狠啧了下舌，转身踏入玄关了。在看见王耀使了个眼色后，林晓梅跟着他下车。没几分钟，出来了一位身着浅灰色西服套装的年轻女子，对二人优雅地鞠了一躬。在女子的带领下跨过门槛，林晓梅被石板路尽头宽广的和宅屋顶震得连大气都不敢出，紧紧跟在王耀身后。

穿过竹叶掩映的长长的玄关，拐过走道，是一间茶室。女子在门口又鞠了一躬，悄无声息地退下。一位和服青年端坐在茶室正中，见到二人进来，便站起身。他比人们惯常想象中的黑帮头子要娇小，并且异样地年轻，举止却平和稳重，给人一种滴水不漏的印象。他向王耀伸出手，从暗青色的和服袖子里滑出一只苍白的手腕。

“两年不见了，耀先生。”

王耀摇头，没有去回握他的手，“闲话就免了。来是想拜托你一件事情。”

林晓梅又是一震。不知为何，本田只是轻笑着将手收回。他的笑声令人想起清澈的深潭，有着一圈圈柔软的涟漪。

“您真是一点没变呐。”

他领二人在茶桌对面坐下。

“所求之事，想必与这位小姐有关吧。“

见本田为自己递茶，林晓梅吓了一跳，接过茶碗，照着感觉行了个欠身礼。“啊，谢谢……我叫林晓梅。“

“这孩子的父亲被高城信贷找人缠上了，似乎找的正是本田组的人。”

“是，在下有印象……林峥英先生，对吗。”

“正是。”王耀轻轻晃动茶碗，“虽然以我现在的立场说这话有些不合适，放过那男人吧。”

“连人带欠款一起不追究，是吧。”

“父亲早就把钱还清了！”林晓梅忍不住出声。“是那帮放高利贷的家伙死皮赖脸地缠着！”

王耀差点把茶喷出来，赶忙扯了扯她的袖子。她红了耳朵，但并未理会，仍一字一句地说道：“对不守信用的人，强硬的手段或许是必须的，但对连本带利还得清清楚楚、只是因为意外而拖延了两天的父亲，威胁囚禁也是应当的吗？我们早已交了超出应还许多的钱了。于义于理，请您放过我们。”

说完，她深深低下头。

一时间茶室静默。看着她，本田幽晦的眼里划过一丝笑意。

“泽城。”他唤道。

泽城应声跪着出现在拉门后。本田飞快写了张便笺，递过去。泽城接过便笺，用混杂着惊疑与不甘的眼神瞟了两位客人一眼，俯身行礼，退下了。

王耀挑眉，“这么爽快？”

“因为是您的请求。”

没想到迎来这么个回答，王耀愣住，半天说不出来话，只得举起茶来喝了一口。

“这位林小姐，”本田偏过头来，望向林晓梅。“能在此处稍候一会吗？在下想借王先生说两句话。”

“好、啊不，是……”林晓梅慌忙低头，心头涌起一丝感激。“真的非常感谢您，本田先生。”

“下属无礼，在下只是略作补偿。——耀先生，这边请。”

从拉门出到外廊，踏着纤尘不染的木板绕过庭院向宅子深处走去，王耀跟在本田身后，心中的疑云越来越大。他顺便多打量了这栋宅子几眼。这里与他离开的时候相比，外观上几乎没有发生任何变化，然而整体的气氛变得更加沉静，甚至肃穆。即便沐浴在明朗的阳光下，庭院中央的草木与假山也仿佛摇晃在水底的盆景。是家宅也会受主人气质的感染吗？

他被领进一间小小的和室，看上去像是很久没使用过的卧房。本田从樟木五斗柜里取出一样用手巾包着的东西，仔细地在王耀面前打开。

“手枪？”

躺在布里，铁黑色的枪身泛着冷冷的光。

“这是您从前不离身的东西。虽然一度被警察当作物证收走，不过父亲的案子结束后，弄回来就没那么难了。现在它应该回到主人的手上。”

片刻之后，王耀拿起枪在手上掂了掂。熟悉的重量和触感令人怀念。

“没问题吗？这对你来说也是重要的物件吧。”

——是杀死你父亲的武器。

本田微微一笑，“没有关系。与那个男人有关的回忆，在世上越少越好。”

王耀侧头看了本田一眼。片刻之后，他将手枪收进了外套口袋，“谢谢。”

收回手时，他被一把抓住手腕。未出口的话语被微凉的唇堵住。本田闭着眼，另一只手扣着他的后脑，在这个吻里倾注了他难以想象的执念与力气。为了不失去平衡，王耀一步步后退，不想脚底一滑，伴着一声闷响摔到了榻榻米上。他疼得脸都歪了。

王耀看不见压在自己身上的人的脸，但能听见头顶低低的笑声，“看来，这两年您很是疏于锻炼。”

当老师除了锻炼嗓子还能锻炼哪里，没得腰椎间盘突出就不错了！想是这么想，他没敢说，“总比不上黑道。你，你起来一下。”

本田当然不会乖乖听话。他好整以暇地拨开夹进王耀衬衫领口的黑发，“您还留着长发。”

“特意剪掉也没必要……咝！”

湿润的嘴唇覆上侧颈，紧接着是舌，在薄薄的皮肤上转动。没有用上牙齿这点倒值得感激，不然王耀不知道等会该以什么表情面对林晓梅。

“那孩子很有趣。”

“谁？”

“林小姐。”

本田已经解开了王耀衬衫最上面两颗纽扣。对锁骨中间那一小块凹陷处，他用牙齿细细地研磨，听见了王耀难以抑制的喘息。

“不准打她的主意，不然这把枪的下一个目标就是你。”王耀轻轻揪住了本田后脑勺的头发，但没有扯开。他再次听见了低笑。

“当然。”

他们再次接吻。分开时，两人都喘着气。凝视着本田，王耀忍不住将手背贴上他的脸颊。这孩子明明已经长大了，脸颊却还跟雏鸟的羽毛一样柔软。“如果没有发生林小姐的事情，您还要过多久才会回来？”本田抓住王耀的手，问。

王耀眨眨眼。

“请回答。”幽深的黑瞳注视着他。

望着那双眼睛，王耀恍惚间又回到了多年前那个下着雨的秋夜，狭窄的玄关和昏黄的灯。那个少年所拥有的眼神与现在抱着他的青年的别无二致。王耀渐渐浮出苦笑，放松了手。

“回去吧，还有人在等着呢。”

林晓梅转着手中的茶碗，心情已由百无聊赖转为担心。终于听见脚步声时她差点跳起来，“本田先生！老师！”

“走了。”王耀说，向她伸手。然后他转向本田，“再次，感谢你的帮助。”

“不值一提。”

灰西装女子再次出现，这回为他们领的是穿过庭院的路。王耀牵着林晓梅走出茶室，下步石板路，就在此时本田在他们身后冷不丁地开口：

“耀先生，刚才的问题您还没有回答。”

从王耀的神情中，林晓梅猜出话题进入了她所不应当听的领域。然而不知为何本田选择在这个时地提问。王耀没说话。林晓梅感到他握着自己的手紧了。

她来回看着两人，不知所措。庭院里响起风声和鸟鸣。王耀与本田无言对视。最后本田略一颔首，道：“在下明白了。”

仍是那潭水般的嗓音。抬头前的一瞬间，他仿佛在微笑。

王耀脸上则是似笑非笑的神情。

“那，再见了。”

“请务必一路小心。”

踏出庭院的出口前林晓梅回头望了最后一眼。她看见本田菊站在长廊下，那披着暗青色衣衫的端正身影，逐渐消融在满院翠色中。

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情会不会有些让人摸不着头脑？其实这是极东黑道paro的一个番外。黑道paro的框架几个月前就构思好了。本想把正篇故事写完再发出来……但现在看来那短期内是不可能的了（叹
> 
> *王耀回忆里玄关那个场景是正篇故事的内容。


End file.
